When I Wake, I Will Have To Slip Away
by castielsunicorn
Summary: After breaking up with Dean three years ago, Castiel runs into him during a visit to a close friend.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was driving pretty fast down the highway. He was feeling nervous. His best friend from high school invited Castiel to stay the weekend at the college he was attending. Castiel didn't have classes on Thursdays and Mondays so he made the four-hour drive to his friend's campus. He should be excited! Except that his ex boyfriend Dean attends that college. Castiel was supposed to go there but he got accepted to his dream Ivy League school. He remembers that conversation like it was yesterday.

Cas had waited patiently for dean in his room while he was at work.

"Hey Dean" Cas said nervously  
"Hey baby" Dean smiled while giving Cas a kiss then sitting on his bed.  
"Listen...we need to talk" Cas said while looking down at his feet.  
"What's going on? What's wrong?" Dean frowned  
"Nothing is wrong." Cas said quietly

Dean slowly got up and walked toward Cas and pulled him to his chest. "Then what is it?"

"I um, got into Cornell." Cas sighed  
"BABY CONGRATS!" Dean cheered while picking him up.  
"Thanks dean...um you know what this means right?" Cas whispered.  
"No…what does that mean?" Dean questioned.  
"We have to break up." Cas choked  
"...Why? We can make this work!" Dean started to get choked up.  
"How can it work? I love you but us together at different colleges...miles apart...it can't work. " Cas managed to get out.

"I love you so much though Cas…it hurts. I won't be perfect but at least I'll have you." Dean was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry dean. This is my dream and if I don't give it all I can…I'll never forgive myself, or you." Cas whispered.  
"So...what are you saying? It's over? That's it?" Dean could barely speak.  
"Yes...I'm sorry." Cas said while walking out of Dean's bedroom.  
Besides their graduation, that was the last time they saw each other.

It's been three years since that night and Cas was hoping that he wouldn't run into dean...also hoping he would. God he missed him. Even though he had a new boyfriend, he would never love him as much as he loved dean. His friend told him that dean also had a new boyfriend. Hopefully if he does run into him, it won't be awkward.

When Castiel finally gets there, he parked his car and walked to his friend's on campus apartment. He saw his friend waiting for him outside.

"Hey Kevin!" Cas smiled  
"Cas! Finally!" Kevin said as he hugged him. "It's been way too long."

"Yes it has. So what are our plans for the night?" Cas asked.

"Well, we can either go to this bar around campus or just have a night in. Its up to you." Kevin said.

"I wouldn't mind going to a bar, I need a drink. Is your roommate joining us?" Cas questioned.

"Um Cas, I actually forgot to mention this to you. I hope this isn't weird but…"

"What is it kev?" Cas started to get nervous

"My roommate is Dean's boyfriend. His name is Crowley."

"Oh." Cas managed to say in a whisper. "Well I'm here to hang out with you so it doesn't matter. I'll try not to be weird. Does he know I'm Dean's ex?"

"Yeah he does. Don't worry though he's pretty cool. He spends most of his time in Dean's apartment. Anyways lets go get that drink!" Kev cheered.

Castiel and Kevin got into Kevin's car and drove to the bar. When they arrived at the bar, the first thing Castiel did was look around. He wanted to make sure Dean wasn't there. He can't handle seeing him. Not now.

Castiel and Kevin sit at the bar and ordered a few beers. They sat there, catching up on their lives and reminiscing on old times. When Castiel was opening to the door to the bar to leave, he bumped into this short guy.

"Sorry" he muttered but he didn't realize that the guy behind the short one was Dean.

"Cas?" Dean eyes were wide.

Cas froze. He just couldn't help but stare at Dean and how gorgeous he looked in the moonlight. His green eyes were piercing into his, scruff looking sexy as ever and his hair wasn't styled with gel like Cas was use to. It looked like he just showered and it was a little messy from towel drying it. Cas loved it.

"Hello Dean" Cas's voice was quiet

"What are…what are you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"I was just uh, visiting Kevin this weekend." Cas was looking down at his feet.

"Oh…that's cool. It's um, good to see you. Maybe we will see you around." Dean put an arm around his new boyfriend and walked into the bar. Cas heart dropped to his stomach and tried to hold back tears. Even though Cas was dating someone else, he couldn't stand to see the one he truly loved with another person.

"You okay Cas?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah...I'll be okay." Cas muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you both still had it bad for each other." Kevin said while starting the car

"What do you mean? We don't still have it bad for each other…" Cas denied.

"I'm pretty sure you guys were giving each other some serious "fuck me" eyes" Kevin chuckled.

"You're crazy!" Castiel shouted. "It's not like that. We haven't spoken since we broke up." Cas sighed.

Kevin was shocked. "Damn. I thought you guys at least kept in contact."

"Not at all. We couldn't just be friends. It would have hurt too much." Cas was playing with his hands.

"Thanks, but if we run into him it's okay. I think I can handle it." Cas appreciated that but secretly he wants to see Dean. He just wants to get as much of him as possible before we went back to Cornell.

Hey all! I'm going to post chapter 2 of Making It Up As We Go sometime in the next two days. This story is based on similar events that just went on in my life this past weekend. I thought it would be cool to put a destiel spin on it. Some things are embellished (like the school names and dialogue) but yeah. Most of it will be in Castiel's P.O.V but I will add some Dean P.O.V into the mix.

Also I wrote this on my iphone when I came up with the idea and I was too tired to check through all the spelling. :P

Enjoy and review please =)


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they finally got back to Kevin's apartment, Cas face planted on the couch. It was only 10:30 PM but all he wanted to do was sleep. He was exhausted from his drive and seeing Dean didn't help. Just as Cas was about to doze off, he was awakened when Kevin threw a pillow at his head.

"Get up sleepy head! We're gonna hit up my friend's party in a few minutes." Kevin was checking himself out in the living room.

"I'm really tired from the drive. I think I'll just go to bed early. I'll party with you tomorrow night. I'm going be here for 3 days." Cas yawned.

"Fine you party pooper. I'll be back late so don't wait up!" Kevin shouted while slamming the door behind him.

Cas leaned back on the couch and sighed. He just couldn't stop thinking about Dean. Seeing him with his new boyfriend made him sad, even though he knew he had no right to be sad. He was the one who ended their relationship. Dean had every right to be happy. Cas checked his phone and realized he had a missed call from Balthazar, his current boyfriend. He felt guilty that he was having these feelings for Dean when he had someone who loved him. He decided to call Balthazar back. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Cassie, how's your visit going?" Balthazar answered.

"It's going well, just tired from the drive. How's your night going?" Cas got up to get some water.

"It's alright, I'm working on my presentation for Monday." Balthazar said.

"Oh that's good." Cas felt awkward. He just felt so guilty. The line went silent.

Balthazar finally spoke. "So uh, have you seen him?"

Cas choked on his water. "Uh who?"

Cas heard Balthazar sigh. "You know who."

Cas stuttered. "O-oh. Well yeah I did. He was with his boyfriend though."

"Oh he has a boyfriend. Good for him." Balthazar seemed relieved.

The line went silent again.

"Castiel? You there?"

Cas cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Well um, I'll let you go then, I'm going to finish up some work. Have fun this weekend. I love you." Balthazar's voice was deep.

"Um thank you." Castiel was hesitant to say the next four words but he managed to say, "I love you too."

Castiel hung up the phone feeling horrible. He knew coming here was a mistake. His would always love Dean but seeing him tonight just made it so difficult to ignore it. He just wanted to shower and go to bed. Castiel grabbed his toiletries from his bag, and a towel from Kevin's room and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water, got undressed and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water run all over his body. He grabbed his shampoo and started massaging his scalp. He instantly relaxed. He rinsed off the shampoo and finished up showering. When he finished his shower, he dried himself off and changed into his pajamas. He walked to the couch and threw himself on it. He put his headphones on and played the playlist Dean made him for their three-year anniversary. "Sparks" by Coldplay came on. That was their song. This was the first song they slowed dance to together in Castiel's room, right after their big first fight and right after they said "I love you" to each other for the first time. He felt a tear slid down his face. He stared at the ceiling listening to the words and starting to fall asleep. _My heart is yours…It's you that I hold on to…Yeah I saw sparks…Yeah I saw sparks…_

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V from earlier**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the bar.

"Oh look that's Kevin's car. He must be here." Crowley stated.

"Oh that's cool." Dean mumbled.

Dean wasn't as close to Kevin like they use to be in high school. They were still friends but Dean felt weird being close to Kevin since he still kept in touch with Castiel. The only reason they still hang out is because Kevin introduced him to Crowley. Dean enjoyed dating Crowley. He was fun but mainly he kept him distracted. He still thought about Castiel constantly. It has been three damn years and he still couldn't help but think of him. Crowley only sort of helped with that. Hanging out with Crowley helped occupy his mind for the time being.

Dean parked the car and got out. He stopped and double-checked to make sure his baby was locked. He looked at it one last time and caught up to Crowley. When he did, he saw that he bumped into someone. He went to see if he was okay and then realize whom he bumped into. Castiel. Castiel Fucking Novak. Dean froze and stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. So many things were going through his mind. The first thing he thought was how good he looked. God did he look good. His hair was messy and sexy as ever. He forgot how perfect his face was. He forgot how perfect everything about him was. Even the small scar he had on his eyebrow from when he was a kid. Just looking into those ocean blue eyes brought everything back. Dean composed himself and finally managed to say "Cas?"

"Hello Dean." He heard Cas whisper.

God did he miss that voice…that sexy low voice. Dean felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach he got whenever he saw or heard Cas speak.

"What are…what are you doing here?" Dean managed to ask.

"I was just uh, visiting Kevin this weekend." He saw Cas starting to look down at his feet.

He knew that Castiel was feeling nervous. He would have pulled him into a hug when he remembered his boyfriend was there. The new boyfriend he had because Castiel broke up with him. Broke his heart. He had to show Cas that he was doing fine, even though seeing him right now made him weak in the knees.

"Oh…that's cool. It's um, good to see you. Maybe we will see you around." Dean faked a smile and put his arm around Crowley and walked away.

He could see the hurt in Cas's face when he said that. That stung Dean abit but he wanted Castiel to suffer for the night.

Sigh. No he didn't. He never wanted Cas to suffer and he kind of regretted doing it but he felt angry in the moment. He walked into the bar and sat down in a booth. Crowley sat across from him and just stared a Dean.

"So…I'm guessing that was Castiel." Crowley asked.

"Yeah…that was Castiel." Dean sighed.

"You feeling okay?" Crowley was worried. Worried that Dean felt overwhelmed but also worried that Dean still might have feelings for him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm happy I have you." Dean managed to give him a smile.

"Me too. I'm going to get us some drinks." Crowley smiled and got up to get them drinks.

Dean sighed. He really liked Crowley but seeing Cas tonight just destroyed him. He would never love anyone like he loved Castiel. Even if he did break his heart, it belonged to Cas. Dean had to see Cas again before the weekend was over. He remembered that Crowley was leaving tomorrow to go home for the weekend. Perfect. Dean's thoughts got interrupted when Crowley came back with two beers. Dean faked a smile. He was going to attempt to enjoy the rest of his night. He just couldn't wait for Crowley to go home so he can see Cas again.

* * *

Castiel woke up the next day at 10 AM with music still playing in his ears. The song playing was "You Are The Best Thing" By Ray LaMontange. He remembered when this song first came on in Dean's car. He thought it was weird because Dean usually listened to classic rock music. He remembered what Dean said perfectly.

_I know but I always think of you when this song plays because baby, you are the best thing to ever happen to me_.

He remembered the way Dean smiled and how he kissed the back of his hand and how Dean sang the rest of the song to him. Cas smiled at the memory and then it quickly faded away. He was so mad at himself for letting that go, but he knew he had to. They probably would have broken up while they were in college and he didn't want it to get that far. Castiel sighed and finally got up from the couch when he heard a knock at the door. He called for Kevin but he must still be sleeping. Castiel opened the door to see Dean and Crowley.

"Hi Castiel, sorry I forgot my keys. Is um Kevin here?" Crowely said.

"Oh hi guys. Yeah Kevin is here but he's still sleeping." Castiel managed to get out.

Crowley and Dean walked in and Castiel noticed that Dean hasn't taken his eyes off of him since he opened the door. Castiel blushed and looked away.

"Well can you tell him that I'm going away for the weekend? He probably forgot." Crowley said while going to his room to pack.

Dean and Castiel were alone in the living room and Castiel was starting to feel awkward. Castiel just thought of how they both walked in together and now he was thinking how Crowley spent the night at Dean's. Castiel felt a wave of nausea go through him but he managed to ignore it. Dean was the first to say something.

"So how have you been Cas?" Dean asked.

"Oh um I've been good, good." Castiel said while looking at the floor. "How about you?"

"Great. I've been great." Dean said while looking around. Cas was going to say something when Dean cut in.

"Hey, would you like to get lunch today, maybe catch up?" Dean said in a lower voice so Crowley couldn't hear him.

Castiel knows he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

"Sure, that sounds great Dean." Castiel said while smiling.

Dean smiled back at him and said "Great. I have to drive Crowley to the train station and some stuff to do so how is 1:30?"

"That's perfect." Cas tried not to sound too eager and excited but probably failed. At the moment Crowley walked out with two packed bags.

"Ready Dean?" Crowley said.

"Yup. Let's go." Dean grabbed one of Crowley's bags and smiled at Cas before walking out of the door.

Castiel was so excited but that excitement was replaced with nervousness. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Hey everyone! So the reason I picked those two songs was because I was listening to the City and Colour playlist on pandora and those songs came on while I was writing this chapter. I thought they went perfect for the situation.

Anyways, thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated, I love getting feedback! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long! I had writers block and the rest of this chapter just came to me today. To make up for it, I tried making it longer. Also I didn't really edit it since it's almost three in the morning and I'm tired and I just wanted to post this since it's been too long! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Castiel started pacing around Kevin's college apartment after Dean and Crowley left. He was excited and terrified to have lunch with Dean. He hasn't been alone with Dean in such a long time and he is worried what that might lead to. Castiel can't resist him. One look into those green eyes will lead to bad things. Castiel kept pacing until a hungover Kevin interrupted Castiel's thoughts.

"Hey Castiel." Kevin said while holding his head.

"Hey Kevin, I'm guessing you drank too much?" Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

"That's an understatement. When a hot girl tells you to do body shot after body shot off of her, you do it." Kevin walked into the kitchen and got some water. "So how was your night partypooper?"

Castiel glared at Kevin. "You weren't the one who had to make the four hour drive here."

Kevin laughed. "Very true. Anyways, there is this party tonight and you are coming. Dean might be there but don't worry you won't have to talk to him."

Castiel couldn't help but blush and rub the back of his neck. "Well um, we're actually getting lunch today. Dean has to take Crowley to the train station since he's going away for the weekend." Cas tried to look anywhere but Kevin's face. He knows that he is going to disapprove.

Kevin's jaw dropped and he stared at Castiel with wide eyes. "Oh my god Castiel. I knew this was going to happen! You two are definitely going to get back together."

"What!? No we are not! It's just lunch!" Castiel squealed. "We both have new boyfriends anyways."

"Psh, so fucking what? That's not married. You two obviously still have it bad for each other. Yeah, its going to be awkward having Crowley as my roommate after you two decide to stop being stupid but as long as your happy." Kevin said harsher than he meant.

"Listen Kevin, Dean and I are not going to get back together. This is just a catch up lunch so it's not awkward the rest of my visit here. I mean yeah, I'll always love Dean but it doesn't mean that we should be together. We have two completely different lives in two completely different cities. It wouldn't work." Castiel's face was now red from saying everything so fast.

"Well I think that's a bunch of horse shit because when two people love each other the way you guys do…they find a way to make it work but whatever makes you sleep at night." Kevin was now just being mean.

"What the hell is your problem Kevin?" Castiel yelled.

"My problem is that you two are suffering for no reason. I'm sorry Cas. You're my best friend and I just hate seeing you so sad. I just want you to be happy that's all." Kevin gave a small smile.

_"Was it really that obvious that I'm sad? Damn he knows me." _Castiel thought to himself.

"I appreciate that Kevin but I'm okay. I highly doubt it but if we are meant to be then it will happen, okay? For now let's get some breakfast."

"Yes, breakfast sounds amazing."

* * *

Once they got back to Kevin's apartment, Castiel hopped in the shower and started getting ready for lunch with Dean. It was only noon but he needed the extra time to figure out what to wear and to properly freak out for a half hour before Dean actually got there. Castiel went through the clothes he packed and decided on his red skinny jeans that showed off his plump ass, a black short-sleeved button down with his white converse. Once he decided on his outfit, he went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He put his fingers through his hair to get in the position he wanted then pumped a little bit of gel to put in his hair so he could tame the pieces that wouldn't stay in place. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked back into the living room and paced around.

"Cas, you need to calm down. Also why are you so dressed up? I thought it was just lunch." Kevin couldn't help but smirk.

Cas blushed. "I am not dressed up! I was going to wear this to the party anyways so might as well wear it now."

"Well you're pacing is making me uneasy." Kevin got up and went to one of the kitchen cabinets to get him a glass of whiskey.

"Here Cas, just relax until Dean gets here." Kevin handed him the glass.

"Thanks Kev." Castiel threw back the whiskey and winced at the burn but immediately sighed when it calmed down his nerves.

Kevin got Cas a beer to sip on before Dean arrived.

Just as Castiel finished his beer, there was a knock at the door. Castiel's eyes flew at the door in panic. He got up to answer it. When Castiel opened the door he couldn't help but just stare at Dean. God he looked so gorgeous. He was wearing his blue jeans, a blue button down that was over a tight green t-shirt. Castiel just wanted to throw him in Crowley's room and fuck him on the bed but Castiel pulled himself together.

"Hey Cas." Dean's lips curved into a toothy smile.

"Hello Dean." Castiel smiled back.

"You ready?"

"Yes, lets get some lunch."

"Hey Dean, bye Dean!" Kevin said while walking from his room to the bathroom.

"Hey Kev, bye Kev!" Dean shouted.

Castiel sighed while closing the door behind them. The elevator ride and the walk to his car were awkwardly silent. It's been a long time since they hung out just the two of them and neither of them knew how to act. Castiel was the first to speak.

"So where are we going?" Cas asked.

"This little Spanish restaurant near campus. I remembered how much you love Spanish food so I thought that would be a good place. I hope that's okay" Dean said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel couldn't help but give him a small smile. "That's perfect Dean."

"Man I missed this car." Castiel grinned while eyeing the car.

"Well she missed you too. After all, you did help me rebuild her." Dean gave a weak smile at the memory of when they rebuilt her the summer before Dean got his license.

"Heh remember what we did in the back seat after we finished rebuilding her? I use to always carried a towel around in the truck after that" Dean smirked.

Castiel blushed at his comment. "Yeah I remember Dean. That was a long time ago."

"It doesn't feel like it" Dean said quietly.

Castiel didn't say anything. They got into the car and Dean drove off.

"_Great, we aren't even at the restaurant and things are already weird." _Castiel thought to himself. He had to resist looking at Dean because he knew just one look into his green eyes and he would be forced to pounce on Dean.

"So Cas are you going to Ash's party tonight?" Dean asked.

"I think so. Kevin said something about a party tonight so I'm guessing that's the one he's talking about."

"Well after lunch I need to go the mall. I need some new shirts. Do you wanna come with? You were always so good at picking out shirts for me." Dean said awkwardly. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sure Dean." Castiel said while glancing at him.

"Looks like I'm stealing you for the day. We can get lunch, go shopping, and then grab a quick dinner before going to Ash's." Dean smiled

Castiel just smiled back. He was happy to spend the day with Dean but he knew this was going to make it hard to leave on Monday. He brushed the thoughts away and just enjoyed the time he was having with Dean. No regrets.

They pulled up at the restaurant and got a table.

"Dean this place is really nice." Castiel observed.

"Yeah I knew you would like it." Dean smirked when he noticed Castiel's blush.

They both sat down and looked at the menu's the hostess gave them.

"So have you decided what you're going to get?" Dean asked.

Castiel scrunched up his nose and bit his lip while he thought about it. Dean's heart was doing back flips. He loved that look on his face. It was the cutest thing ever.

"I think I'm going to get mussels ajillo." Castiel smiled when finally deciding what to get.

"The mussels what?" Dean was confused.

Castiel chuckled. "It just means mussels in a garlic sauce."

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Dean mumbled.

"Sure you did." Castiel laughed.

"Well it's not my fault our spanish teacher was gorgeous." Dean muttered.

"I knew it! I knew you had the hots for our spanish teacher! Dean Winchester finally admits it." Castiel pointed at him.

"What? No, I didn't..." Dean turned red.

"It's okay Dean, he was gorgeous." Castiel smiled.

_"Not as gorgeous as_ you" Dean thought.

"Did you say something Dean?" Castiel asked.

_I must have said that outloud, shit. _

"Nope, just reading the menu, I think I'll get the same as you." Dean replied.

The waitress finally came to their table.

"Hi I'm Sara and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys something to drink?" She smiled at both of them, making more eye contact with Castiel.

"I'll have a beer" Castiel smiled back. Dean noticed the way she was staring at him and he didn't like it. Even though he was gay, he didn't like anyone staring at him.

"Yeah I'll have the same." Dean said while staring at Castiel. "We are also ready to order."

"Oh good, what can I get you guys?" She asked, startled.

"We will both have the mussels ajillo." Dean said while his eyes still on Castiel, who looked shocked at how Dean ordered their food and how hot he sounded it when he said it.

"I'll get that right for you guys." She said and walked away.

"You okay Dean?" Castiel questioned.

"Oh yeah great. That waitress totally was stripping you naked in her mind though." Dean gave him a smirk.

"Well too bad for her I'm into dicks, not chicks." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I know you're into dicks." Dean winked

Castiel choked on his water. "Seriously Dean?"

"Seriously."

"Dean." Castiel stared into his eyes. "We aren't together anymore, that's really inappropriate."

Dean sighed with disappointment. "I know, I know. I'm sorry...but it's true."

Castiel sighed, not wanting to argue with him.

They said in awkward silence until the waitress came back with their beers.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." She smiled.

"Thank you Sara." Castiel smiled at her. She blushed and walked away.

"So how are things with Crowley?" Castiel asked

"They are uh good…great. Couldn't be better" Dean said not meeting his eyes. "What about you? You dating anyone?"

Castiel could tell dean was lying. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm dating this guy Balthazar."

Dean felt a wave jealously run through him. "That's great Cas. As long as you're happy." He took a big gulp on his beer. Castiel did the same and was going to say something but the waitress returned with their meals.

"Enjoy guys, let me know if you need anything else."

She walked away and they both started eating. They ate in silence until Dean couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Cas."

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel looked up from his food.

Dean stared into his eyes and before he could say what he wanted to say, Castiel's phone stared ringing. He checked his phone and saw that it was Balthazar. He took a deep breath and ignored the call. He didn't feel like talking to him while he was with Dean.

"Sorry Dean, what were you going to say?" Castiel tilted his head while looking at him.

"I was just going to say don't forget we still have to go to the mall after this." Dean lied. He was going to tell him that he still loved him but he knew that was a mistake.

"Right. Your fashion taste wasn't always the best." Castiel joked.

Dean gasped. "I am so insulted!" Dean looked away, pretending to feel hurt. Castiel laughed and gave him a loving smile. This killed the both of them. Both still in love with each other and they don't want to admit it. When they finished their meals and the bill came, Castiel immediately gave his credit card to the waitress. Dean was getting ready to protest but Castiel shushed him.

"Lunch is on me. You can get dinner later." Castiel smiled.

Dean pouted. Castiel couldn't help but find that adorable. After Castiel paid, they went to Dean's impala and headed to the mall. When they arrived, Dean groaned at all of the people there.

"God I remembered why I don't go to malls." Dean muttered.

"Well lucky you that you have me here. I'm a quick shopper." Castiel rubbed his back. Dean stiffed a moan from Castiel touching him. He missed even the slightest touch from Cas. For the next four hours, Castiel took him to all of his favorite stores and picked out different shirts that he thought would compliment Dean properly. Castiel had to shut up a complaining Dean because they were there too long. Just as they were paying at the last store, Dean got a sneaky idea and smirked. Dean stopped and said, "Shit. Hey Cas, I forgot, I need to get a bathing suit. I swim at school and mine is beat up."

"That's fine, let's go." Castiel walked him into another store and picked out two bathing suits that he thought Dean would like. He handed them to Dean and Dean said, "Hey Cas, can you wait outside the dressing room? I want your opinion."

Castiel froze. He knew what he was trying to do but he didn't object. "Sure Dean."

Dean smirked and went into the dressing room to change into the first one. He came back out wearing one, shirtless. Castiel swallowed hard and couldn't stop staring. He forgot how gorgeous his body was. He stared at his sun kissed muscled chest, all the way down to the muscles on his stomach. He yearned to push Dean in that dressing room and fuck him until he saw stars. Dean noticed how Cas was starting and decided to turn around to show him his back and how his ass looked in the shorts.

"What do you think Cas?" Dean tried to ask innocently.

"Um they are fine Dean. I'm sure the others are fine too. Let's just go." Castiel needed to walk away to he could adjust the bulge in his pants. Too bad Dean already noticed the bulge in Castiel's pants and couldn't help but feel slightly accomplished. He changed back into his clothes and walked out with a bathing suit. He purchased it and noticed how flushed Cas was.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked, knowing what was going on.

"Uh yeah, fine Dean" Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Well we are done here, we can go." Dean winked at Castiel and walked out of the store. Castiel followed feeling nervous and horny as fuck. God why did Dean Winchester have to be such a sexy fuck?

The walk back to the car was quiet. Cas kept stealing glances at Dean, thinking two can play at that game. He was going to make Dean pay. When they got outside, Castiel decided to stretch his arms up so you can see the V lines near his pants and his little happy trail. He knew that was Dean's weakness. Dean couldn't help but stare and couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what, fuck this." Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Cas was hesistent at first but finally gave in and kissed him back with such force. They started pulling each other as close to each other as much as they could. There a lot of tugging at each others hair and soft moans. They finally pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"What…what was that?" Castiel panted.

"I just…I couldn't help myself Cas. God I fucking missed kissing you." Dean planted a gentle kiss on Castiel's lips and Castiel kissed him back, smiling into the kiss.

"I missed kissing you too Dean." Castiel whispered.

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel into a hug. He missed holding him. They just stood there which felt like forever, just holding each other. Dean finally pulled away. "Wanna get some dinner and go to Ash's party?"

"I think I have a better idea." Castiel pulled Dean in for another fiery kiss. Dean didn't hesistate and kissed him pack with such passion.

"Your place?" Castiel asked breathy.

"My place." Dean growled.

"I'm topping." Castiel smirked.

"Oh fuck yeah."

They got into the impala and drove off to Dean's apartment. Castiel couldn't help but tease Dean on the drive there. He leaned over and kissed and sucked on his cheek, ear, neck and collarbone. Dean moaned into his touch and begged him to stop. Castiel didn't listen and began to trail his hand up Dean's thigh and glazed his hand over his throbbing cock through his jeans.

"Castiel James Novak, if you do not stop, I will pull this car over and punish you. You will no longer be topping." Dean hissed.

"Mmmm that sounds so tempting though." Castiel smirked. Fortunately, they just pulled into the apartments on campus. They ran to the elevators and jumped on each other, kissing, sucking, hair pulling, just savoring each other's scent and taste. They finally got into Dean's apartment and Dean was happy he didn't have a roommate. They were exploring each other's mouths and walking to Dean's room. Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed and straddled him.

"I want to savor this. Savor you. God Dean, you are so beautiful." Dean moaned at Castiel's words and moaned louder when Castiel teasingly kissed his neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone and sucking lightly.

"Please Cas, I need you. I need you so bad. God I missed you. You are so gorgeous" Dean begged.

"Shhh baby, patience" Cas whispered in his ear while lightly licking it then blowing into it.

Dean cried at the pleasure and felt his cock growing in his pants. Castiel noticed Dean's erection poking at him and brushed his clothed erection.

"Do you want me to set it free? Suck every inch?" Castiel purred.

"Yes please. Please Cas." Dean couldn't take it anymore.

Castiel slowly pulled off Dean's shirt, kissing his chest, teasing his nipples, kissing down his body until he was at the button of his pants. He unbuttoned it and slowly slid down his pants and boxer briefs, springing Dean's pulsing cock free. Dean sighed, finally being freed and then quickly gasping when Castiel took it and swallowed it into this mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, teasing his balls with his hands.

"Fuck Cas. Fuck. Don't stop." Dean cried out. Pleasure was running through his body and searching, craving for release.

"Sorry baby, you're not coming yet." Castiel smirked. Dean groaned in frustration. "We are going to come together. Want me to fuck you baby?" Cas whispered in his ear.

"Yes Cas, fuck me please." Dean groaned while grabbing it from under his pillow. Castiel got up from the bed and stripped his clothes off. He grabbed the lube from Dean and squirted some on his fingers. He kissed Dean softly and slipped a finger inside of him. Dean hissed at the pleasure from the pain.

"More Cas." Dean said on Castiel's lips.

"You got it baby." Castiel slid another finger inside, fingering him, stretching him until Dean begged for more.

"Fuck me already Cas. Fuck me into this mattress until I can't walk anymore."

Castiel kissed him with so much passion as he lubed up his own cock, slowly lining up his cock with Dean's hole, sliding deep inside of him. Dean cried out from the pain. It's been awhile since he's bottomed but the only person he wants fucking him is Cas. The pain finally subsided and pleasure was rushed throughout his whole body.

"Move, please. I need you." Dean barely managed to get out.

Castiel pulled out and slammed back into him, causing dean to cry out. Castiel thrusted in and out, setting the pace as Dean wrapped his legs around Cas, pulling him closer. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling his face into Dean's neck while kissing, licking and sucking.

"God Cas I'm so fucking close." Castiel kept fucking him hard and fast, bringing his hand to pump his cock.

"Come for me Dean." Cas shouted and that's all Dean needed for him to feel his orgasm take over his body. He screamed out his orgasm as he painted his stomach and Castiel's hand.

"FUCK DEAN," Castiel screamed as he stilled and emptied himself inside of Dean. Castiel slowly pulled out of Dean as Dean snuggled into his chest.

"I missed that. I missed you." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel lightly.

"Me too." Castiel replied.

As Castiel came down from his high, it just set in what he did. He cheated on someone who cares about him and Dean did the same. He sighed and decided this is something future Castiel will take care of and present Castiel was just going to enjoy the weekend.

* * *

Sorry that I made Dean and Cas cheaters :X I have a few ideas on how I want this to turn out. The next update won't be too long. Anyways, thank you for reading and feedback & reviews are always appreciated. ^_^3


End file.
